And Baby Makes Four
by emeraldsage85
Summary: Jack and Ianto have their second baby! Warning: MPREG


"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Ianto bolted up from his desk at the sound of Ifan's wail. He'd gotten absorbed in his work and hadn't realized that the toddler had wandered off. He tore through the Hub only to find Ifan sitting beside Owen's desk, howling at the top of his lungs. Ianto reached down to pick him up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Uncle Owen was mean to me!" Ifan said, pointing a small stubby finger at Owen.

"Yeah, while I'm trying to work here and he keeps messing up my desk!" Owen snapped. "Why does he have to be at the office? Can't you put him in daycare or something?"

"He was in daycare until you let him take that picture of a Weevil to show his class!" Ianto pointed out.

"Everybody thought it was photoshopped anyways!" Owen protested. "I don't see why you had to take him out."

"I had to Retcon people!" Ianto snapped.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Jack asked, descending the stairs from his office.

"I'm trying to work here and I keep getting interrupted!" Owen said.

"Daddy!" Ifan shrieked, holding out his arms.

Jack took Ifan from Ianto and said, "I'll look after him. Both of you go back to work. Now."

Jack carried the boy back to his office and settled him down on the floor with crayons and paper.

"You shouldn't bother Uncle Owen while he's working. Now why don't you make Auntie Gwen a nice picture?" he suggested.

"I'm gonna draw her Myfanwy!" Ifan said excitedly.

* * *

Jack chuckled.

Later that evening Jack put Ifan into his high chair while Ianto made dinner. He grinned, coming up behind Ianto to press a kiss against his neck. Startled, Ianto jumped.

"Hey! Don't sneak up me like that!" he said, swatting at Jack with the spoon he was holding.

Jack laughed. Ianto turned around to kiss him on the lips gently. Forgetting where they were for a moment, he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Jack's mouth.

"Tad!" Ifan squealed, breaking the moment.

Jack grinned and whispered in Ianto's ear, "Later."

When Ifan had been safely tucked in Ianto settled down on the couch with Jack to watch some TV. Jack leaned his head on Ianto's shoulder and gave a happy sigh.

"Comfortable, are you?" Ianto murmured.

"Yep," Jack said.

Ianto looked down at Jack, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack asked.

"I was just thinking about how you once said you'd never do domestic. Yet here we are," Ianto said.

Jack grinned at him.

"There's only two people I'd ever do domestic for," he said.

"And just who are they?" Ianto teased.

"Well one of them's you," Jack said.

He swooped down on Ianto, pinning him to the couch and peppering him with kisses.

"Make love to me Jack," Ianto moaned.

"Here?"

"Yes," Ianto whispered.

"What if he wakes up?" Jack asked, gesturing in the direction of Ifan's room.

"I guess we'll just need to have that birds and bees conversation earlier than we planned," Ianto joked.

Jack grinned and dove in for another kiss.

* * *

Several weeks later Ianto emerged from the bathroom after vomiting for the third time that morning.

"Ianto? Are you sure you're all right?" Owen asked, wandering by.

"Why Owen, I didn't think you actually cared," Ianto said sarcastically.

"Well I care when you're puking your guts out three times a day. Come on, we're going to check you out," Owen said, leading him into the autopsy bay by the arm.

When the results of the scan finally printed out Owen grinned at Ianto.

"Oh no," Ianto pleaded. "Not again."

Owen nodded. Ianto thought he might pass out.

"But last time it was because of that fertility device I touched. I thought it could only happen once!" he wailed.

Owen laughed.

"Well apparently it has lasting effects!"

Ianto sighed.

"We just found daycare for Ifan again. Now I'm going to have another baby! What's Jack going to think?"

"Not my problem," Owen muttered.

Ianto hopped off the autopsy table and stormed up the stairs to Jack's office. Jack had been cursing the amount of paperwork he had to do when Ianto stomped in.

"Jack Harkness, you fucking bastard!"

"What? What did I do?" Jack asked innocently, coming around the desk.

"You got me pregnant again!" Ianto snapped.

For a moment Jack stopped and just stood there, mouth agape.

Finally finding his voice he managed, "But I thought we wouldn't be able to have any more."

"Well apparently we can."

Ianto glared at him and crossed his arms. However, he found it hard to look mad when Jack grabbed him and dipped him towards the ground with an enthusiastic kiss.

When they came up for air Ianto said, "That wasn't exactly the reaction I thought I'd get."

Jack grinned.

"I like to be subtle," he said.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"You're happy about this?"

"Of course I'm happy! I'm thrilled! You're not?" Jack said.

"I just don't want to go through childbirth again. Once was bad enough," Ianto grumbled.

"I know. You called me every swear word I know and some I don't," Jack laughed.

"Still, I guess Ifan could use a sibling to play with," Ianto continued, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack kissed Ianto on the top of his head.

"The second time around can't be that bad now that you've already done it once," he said.

Ianto smiled.

"You had better be right."

* * *

9 months later Ianto wanted to kill Jack. His pregnancy had been fraught with terrible morning sickness, worse than he'd ever experienced with Ifan. His blood pressure had also shot through the roof. Concerned about preeclampsia, Owen had relegated him to resting, which consisted of sitting or lying comfortably most of his waking hours.

Ianto now spent most of his work time sitting at the computer, attempting to be helpful in investigations wherever he could.

To add further to his misery, Ianto had gone down to the archives to fetch an object he'd been searching in the database when he felt a rush of wetness down his pants. Ianto groaned. The last thing he needed was to urinate all over himself down in the depths of the Hub. How was he supposed to get to his locker for dry pants without anyone seeing him?

A moment later Ianto felt a large cramp and realized he was in labor. He pressed the button on his ear piece and called for Jack.

"I'm in the cells Ianto. What do you need?"

"I'm in the archives and I think I'm in labor," was all Ianto could manage.

"I'll be right there!" Jack said enthusiastically.

Ianto sat down on a chair and waited for what seemed like ages. Then Jack appeared with Owen in tow.

"Right, let's you get somewhere more comfortable," Jack said, taking Ianto's hand and leading him up the stairs.

"I don't know how comfortable the autopsy bay's going to be," Owen muttered.

"The autopsy bay!" Ianto groaned. "But last time I was in Jack's room."

"I don't have a room anymore. We're using it for storage now, remember?" Jack reminded him.

"All right," Ianto huffed as he felt another contraction. "Just find me a place to lie down."

In the end Ianto ended up lying on a gurney with a pillow beneath his head. Owen had started an IV, which was currently pumping him full of pain killers. Ianto could have kissed him for that but he was sure that Owen wouldn't like it. Having long ago surrendered his dignity, Ianto was also wearing a hospital gown with a loose sheet draped over top of him.

"Hey, can we watch?" Gwen asked.

She and Tosh were leaning over the railing, looking down on Ianto.

"No!" Ianto said. "I don't want you two staring at my private parts!"

"Awww, come on! It's not like we haven't seen labour before," Tosh said. "I got to be there for my sister's."

Ianto scowled at them.

Seeing the look, Jack said, "You can't watch but you can do something else that's very important. Can you pick up Ifan from daycare?"

Gwen grinned.

"Does that mean we get to baby-sit?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure thing," Jack said.

"Come on, let's go," Gwen said, grabbing Tosh's arm and pulling her away.

"You can't let them baby-sit! Last time they fed Ifan too much chocolate and let him stay up way past his bedtime!" Ianto complained.

"You've got bigger things to worry about now mate," Owen reminded him.

Ianto bit back a cry as he felt another sharp pain shoot through his body.

"Contractions are getting closer together," he panted.

Jack squeezed his hand.

"Just lie there and breathe, just like we practiced," he said soothingly.

"Fuck you Jack!"

"You know, this is giving me serious déjà vu," Jack quipped.

Ianto swore at Jack in Welsh.

"Yes, that's very nice, now let's have another look," Owen said, pulling back the sheet.

Ianto glared at Jack.

"I swear, we're not having any more kids unless you carry them!" he groused.

Jack was about to make a smart remark but Owen cut him off.

"Well tea-boy, you're only in the second stage of labour. Not time to push yet."

Ianto groaned.

"Why is this taking so bloody long? It was a lot faster when I had Ifan."

Owen shrugged.

"Babies are all different," he said.

"I want this one out now!" Ianto cried.

Jack smoothed the hair from his forehead and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You're doing really well," he said in an attempt at being encouraging.

"You know, we could try a few tricks to get the labour to go faster," Owen said slowly.

"Such as?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well changing position or walking around is one of them, as well as drinking lots of water, eating spicy foods, and….. umm, nipple stimulation."

Jack immediately grinned at Ianto.

"NO! You are so not touching my nipples Jack!"

"And I don't want to see it. Just get up and walk around for a bit," Owen said.

"Easy for you to say!" Ianto snapped.

Jack helped Ianto into a sitting position and slowly eased him off the gurney. Ianto began to make slow circles around the room, one hand resting protectively on his swollen stomach while the other clutched his IV pole.

"Is this a bad time to mention that I can see your arse in that gown?" Jack asked.

Ianto made a vague grumbling noise which translated to Jack that, yes, this was a bad time to mention it. After a few rounds of the room Ianto's breathing became more laboured and his face scrunched up with pain.

"It's working," he said. "More contractions."

"Okay, tea-boy, back on the bed," Owen said.

With Jack's help Ianto climbed back on the gurney and allowed Owen to check him again.

"It worked. You can push any time now," Owen remarked.

"Thank god," Ianto breathed.

He wasn't so thankful a few moments later when he began to push. He let out a string of curse words in Welsh.

"It won't be long now," Jack said. "Keep pushing."

Ianto screamed and bore down again.

"Come on, you're almost there," Owen encouraged.

Ianto fell back against the gurney.

"I can't," he gasped.

"It's all right, you're doing just fine," Jack reassured. "Try again love."

Ianto pushed again but couldn't keep it up. Once again he lay back exhausted.

"I can't do it," he whimpered. "Something's wrong."

"Shit," Owen said. "Jack hand me that forceps now!"

"What's happening?" Ianto asked, a worried expression crossing his face.

"It's all right. The baby just needs a bit of help," Owen said.

"You can't stick that up there!" Ianto wailed.

Jack squeezed his hand again.

"Just let Owen do what he needs to do and it'll be all over soon," he soothed.

Ianto nodded. Owen slid the forceps inside of Ianto and correctly positioned them around the baby's head, fixing them in place.

"Okay Ianto, next time you have a contraction push hard. I'm going to pull," he said.

They didn't have to wait long. The next contraction came within seconds and Ianto pushed as hard as he could. Owen pulled with the forceps and suddenly the baby was out, letting out its first cry.

"It's a boy!" Owen said.

Ianto passed out.

* * *

When he came to again Ianto was still lying on the gurney in the autopsy bay. The sheet had been draped back over him.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"It's okay. You just fainted. Not surprising since you just had a difficult birth," Owen said.

"Where's the baby?" Ianto asked.

"Right here," Jack said.

He was holding a little bundle in his arms, which he passed to Ianto. The baby reminded him very much of Ifan with his red little face and blue eyes just like Jack's. The difference was that he had Jack's cleft chin. Ianto smiled.

"I suppose you've come up with another name?" he asked Jack.

"Ieuan?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Again with the variations of my name," Ianto chuckled. "It suits him though."

"Can we come down now?" Tosh asked.

She and Gwen were leaning against the railing again, looking down. Jack looked at Ianto.

"Just for a short time," he said.

Gwen and Tosh descended into the autopsy bay with Ifan in tow.

"Daddy!" Ifan squealed, throwing himself into Jack's arms. "I played a game with Auntie Tosh and Auntie Gwen!"

"That's great!" Jack said. "You have a new little brother."

He set Ifan down and took Ieuan from Ianto. Admonishing Ifan to be careful, he brought the baby down to Ifan's height.

"Oooh," Ifan said. "He's so little."

"That's because he was just born," Jack explained.

"Can I hold him?" Ifan asked.

Jack chuckled.

"Not until you're bigger. Let's let Auntie Gwen hold him."

Gwen and Tosh took turns holding Ieuan and cooing over him. Both of them agreed with Ianto that the baby looked exactly like Jack.

After awhile Owen said, "All right, Ianto needs to get some rest now."

Jack gave Ianto a gentle kiss.

"I'll be right here when you wake up," he promised.

After all the excitement Ianto didn't think he'd be able to sleep but as soon as he settled down he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
